The Spoils of War
by emerusmerlinus
Summary: This story is meant to follow after the events of the last episode of Vampire Knight in order to bring Kaname and Zero into a romantic relationship. The story is Yaoi in nature so be warned. Also, I am not a fan of Yuki so do not expect any kindness for her. I'll try my best not to make Zero or Kaname too O/C. However, no promises since all I want is for those two to be naughty.


It was a hot sunny day. Although, the road before him passed in a blur, he could see the brightness of the day in every color that dissolved with the speed of the car motion. Kaname did not have the strength to even sigh left in his spirit because it was his spirit that ache not his vampire body. He surveys the people sitting across him on the limousine taking them towards their destination. Ruka has fallen asleep on Akatsuki's left shoulder while Aido rests his head on his cousin's lap; Akatsuki on the other hand seems lost in some thoughts. Seiren sits next to Aido gazing outside the window immobile as always ever the perfect bodyguard unseen, silent but deathly at a moment noticed. Yuki too had fallen unto the spell of the car motion and sleep serene on his lap, only if he could rest as easily and peaceful as the people in front of him but peace had abandon him so long ago ever since he had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting him.

Kaname removes some loosen brown tousles from Yuki's peaceful face. Then he raises his right hand to do the same with his own silky raven hair. He lets his hand caress for a split second his own cold cheek as he continues to remove the fallen hair from his face, the cheeks that Yuki always cupped in her tiny little hands whenever he came to visit her when they both were young children. The days when things were simpler when his planning to protect Yuki from their accursed life began to take hold and everything seemed to go his way.

However, now that he had achieved his goal, now that he has finally won the war against Rido and that accursed senate, he did not feel satisfied at all. He felt more lonesome than ever. Kaname try to sigh in vain there was no more emotions left in him. He was an empty shell, no warm, no quicken of his heart rate. A smile begins to curl in his crimson lips as a chuckle escapes his mouth.

"What's wrong my Lord Kaname?" Akatsuki asks when the chuckle brings him out of his own reverie.

Kaname turns for a fleeing second to gaze at the face of the concern Akatsuki then with a curt dismissal turns back to stare at the passing road once more. After a brief pause, he adds, "Have you heard the saying, 'when you win, you lose'"

Akatsuki acknowledge with a nod of the head as he answers, "Does this mean you're ready to acknowledge your own feelings my Lord Kaname?" He had known for some time now the struggle his Lord Kaname was enduring as he went ahead to put in motion his carefully plan to bring Rido's life to an end and his vengeance on the senate.

"I acknowledge nothing! I'm Kaname! I'm Kaname Kuran, one of the originals and the founder of the Kuran family!" Kaname states as a matter of fact. Finally, he hears himself let out a sigh. It was very brief, soft, calm, and quiet. It was a sigh that said it all, he was finally relief. _Yes! _He thought, _yes! I admit it, I love you! I never meant to fall in love with you but nothing ever turns out just the way you want it to be._

Kaname now closes his eyes as a calming peace spreads inside his spirit, his mind is restless but he can feel the aching of the spirit mixing with the peaceful emotion spreading once he allows himself to acknowledge the fact that he was in love, a love he never meant to harbor but nevertheless he now possess. He had no idea what he was going to do about it but for now just having some sort of hope spreading inside him was enough. _One step at a time! _He promised to himself. _One step at a time! _He breathes deeply. The air was full of hatred, confusion, determination. Kaname's eyes open wide revealing the deepest, darkest black pools slowly turning crimson read. He feels the muscles on his lips stretching wide as the smile spreads just like the crimson read tint spreads in his pupils. Memories were powerful things; just remembering the scent had made him hungry.

"My Lord Kaname! Are you alright? Do you need to feed?" Akatsuki asks anxious. It is the first time he had ever seen his lord smile with such content and his eyes so full of hunger. He usually shows a soft small smile, the smile he always reserves for Yuki, his beloved Yuki but right now that smile was turning into a joyous laugh and the hunger on Kaname's face was so deep and devouring.

The others begin to stir as the anxious voice of Akatsuki hangs in the air. Everyone join him on his concern, "Lord Kaname, what's wrong?" Seiren is the first to react, followed by Ruka's trembling voice, "My Lord Kaname if you need to feed feel free to use me. I'm but your loyal servant."

Yuki wakes up and sits as she tries to understand what is going on. Her brother and betrothed was laughing with such joyous content that it almost sounded like a choir of angels singing and his eyes were a deep crimson red. He heard everyone asking if he needs it to feed in an anxious voice maybe her brother have become mad like Lady Shizuka Hio. Then she adds her own to the rest. "Kaname-senpai! Please drink from my blood if it pleases you!"

Kaname's laugh stops suddenly as he hears his beloved sister's voice. A cold chill had engulfed him in an instant as soon as her words escape her lips. Yes, he was hungry and he needed to feed but not from Yuki's blood, Juri's blood. He had already tasted her sweet sickening blood for an instant hatred filled his mind. He hated Yuki for the first time. It was all her fault that his emotions were in such disarray. She was the one who had spoiled his careful laid plans to end Rido's life and finally rid the Kuran family from his accursed existence. She and her sweet well meant emotions. If it had it not been for her, he would never have stop to think of. He let his thoughts run wild for a few seconds before putting on his well done mask, the mask that has allowed him to survive all of his re-awakenings life time after lifetime. The joyous laughter had linger in the small space of the limousine for a few seconds and the changes on Kaname's face from pure joy to hatred to his usual aloof self passed unnoticed to all but Hanabusa.

"Yes! I'm hungry but it's not for any of your blood that I hunger." Kaname assured everyone with a soft-sweet smile done specially for his little adorable sister Yuki, the new bane of his existence. The crimson-red that a few seconds ago had completely colored his dark-deep black eyes gone, "Please! Don't worry my sweet beloved Yuki! I can assured you I've not gone mad, nor have I fall into the darkest despair that befallen our late Lady Shizuka Hio." He holds Yuki tighter into his arms while continuing, "I'm just enjoying the peace that at last I can feel after so many trails."

Wide eye Yuki smiles broad showing her new sparking white fangs to her beloved brother then as she closes her eyelids letting her dark-brown eyelashes cascade softly as an afterthought she adds burrowing into her brother's lap once again, "I'm glad Kaname-senpai. I'm so very glad."

Kaname lazily begins to stroke Yuki's head while his fingers lace around the silky strands of copper hair. Now that everyone is awake Kaname speaks, "I think it is important to rebuild the Cross Academy. I believe on what Kaien Cross was trying to achieve."

"Certainly my Lord Kaname!" The other vampires agree in unison.

Yuki hears the blabbering noise resounding on her head. She knows that her brother is speaking of something important that she must, that she should be listening intently but she is so tired, so many things have happen in a course of few days. She had Zero's wellbeing to think about, then the loneliness of her beloved Kaname, her brother and betrothed, the destruction of her father's, headmaster Kaien Cross, school, so many things in such a little time. She was embracing sleep like one embrace's a long lost lover. She wanted to closed her eyes and to forget all those images flooding her mind, all those feelings of despair, loneliness, hatred, confusion above all her confusion, Zero's confusion, and Kaname's confusion.

What was her to think? Why has everything turn out to feel so wrong? She wanted to go back to those days were she was so happy so very happy. When there was no one else but her and Lord Kaname. The Days after that terrible day when she was attacked on the wilderness of the outskirts of town when the snow was falling heavy onto the ground when her beautiful prince, Lord Kaname had rescued her from a horrible, horrible vampire. She wanted to go back to be ignorant of things. She did not want to know anything anymore, but it cannot be she cannot hide from the truth any longer. She wanted to know and now she knows and the knowledge is so terrible and so wonderful and it is tearing her apart inside.

Things were a lot easier when she thought herself an orphan found and rescued by Lord Kaname. She had known happiness a blissful happiness in the home of her adopted father Kaien Cross. The silly loving-honest-man that made her laughed with his silly stunts. The images of Kaien Cross wearing his pink apron with the flowers and embroider bear's faces while cooking delicious food for her. He wanted her to open up to him. He knew she had gone through a terrifying ordeal and he wanted to erase those frightening images from her innocent mind and for awhile he succeeded. She began to smile her broad bright smile with her wide-brown eyes. She ran everywhere like a silly butterfly sometimes feeling brave; however, ending being a scary-cat whenever she found herself alone without the wonderful arms of Lord Kaname to protect her.

Yuki tossed around on Kaname's lap as she breathes on the scent of her brother. Her brother smell like roses after the rain with a mixture of mint and wild ivy, Yuki breathes deeply. Yes, she always cherished that scent. She could never have enough of it. One of the many reasons she was always constantly throwing herself at him whenever he came to visit her at Kaien's home, her home. But everything was a lie, she thought but it was truth in it too. The pain again begins to creep into the sweet images of her childhood, the wonderful-glorious childhood that Kaname provided for her while he remained alone in that world full of lies and deceit.

Tears begin to roll down her cheek during her sleep. Kaname looks down to stare at his sister when he feels the soft wetness soaking his knee. He had been discussing with his little pawns as he begins to call his little gang of young-aristocrat vampires his plans for the reconstruction of Cross Academy. He had decided that for the moment he will concentrate in this then he will take steps to win the heart of his beloved. Yes, his beloved because he had come to a decision there was no other name for it but to win the heart of the person that now hunted his dreams, the person who for a fleeing moment allowed him to taste hunger and joy like he had never experienced it before.

_'Why are you crying, my sweet little sister? What disturbs your peaceful sleep? I hope that you suffer as much as I'm suffering right now. It's only right that you experience the same as I do. You are responsible for these changes in me as well.' _With a snort Kaname wipes the tears falling from his sleeping sister then resumes his discussion with the other vampires, "Once we arrived at Aido's villa, I want you to get in contact with Kaien Cross, Akatsuki."

"Yes, my Lord Kaname!" Akatsuki answers as he fumbles for his cellular and look up the information he has on Headmaster Cross.

Kaname continues giving directions to the rest of his little entourage, "Aido, I want you to find out what the rest of our vampire society is up to know that I have destroyed and disband the senate. Seiren, I want you to find out whatever happen to Ichijo and asked him to contact me as soon as possible."

Both answer in unison while making mental notes how they will proceed with their assignments. Finally, Kaname's gaze rest upon Ruka's beautiful and sad face. She perks up with her heart fluttering waiting for Lord Kaname's orders. Whatever he asks of her, she will do willingly and without a doubt, she will perform it to the best of her abilities all to please her beloved master. After a long pause, Kaname adds, "Ruka, I need you to take charge of my little sister. She needs to grow into her vampire powers and learned about our etiquette, she is after all the princess of the Kuran family and my bride to be."

Ruka's eye's water but she held to those tears. It was a hard thing to do but she will do it. She had known for a long while that no matter how much she wished it Lord Kaname will never look at her. He had once drank from her blood and for a time she believed herself Kuran's precious person but soon she discovered that Lord Kuran never held her in any esteem other than that of a faithful servant. And she will no fail her master; she will be that faithful servant even if it breaks her heart. "Aye, my Lord Kaname!" She bowed to him and held tight to those tears threatening to fall at any minute.

Kaname now turn to look outside the window it in a few hours they should arrived at the villa and then he could rest and formulate a plan to win the heart of the most precious person ever born because if there was someone capable of making him feel joy and hunger just by simply reminiscing on his scent then he had to be the most precious treasure that any person ever wished for. The brightness of the day had begun to dwindle, the sun was setting and soon it will be twilight. The colors were darkening in the blur that passed him by while the car kept moving forward.

Kaname was distracted from his thoughts by the soft whimpering of his sister. Then lowering his gaze to look at the saddened face of his little sister he removes a few copper strands from her flooded face. _Why are you crying? The day of my victory is almost over and tomorrow should be another day, a new beginning for you and me. _Then with a little snickering he whispers, "Crying for the lost of Zero. Then cry a little more, cry for the both of us my sweet-beloved sister. I should make you paid for this. All, I wanted was for both of us to be like mom and dad and no one else matter in the world but you have to bring him into our lives, he wasn't meant to mean anything, he was just a pawn in our revenge, now cry for his lost because I assured you, you will feel his lost the most. You will feel my lost the most my sweet-beloved sister."

Deep in her sleep Yuki is recalling the times she spend with Zero when he first came into her home after the terrible tragedy he suffered at the hands of Lady Shizuka Hio. How she tries and tries to make the cold-and-distant boy to open up to her just like Kaien Cross had done for her. She wanted him to forget the nightmare and be happy like her. She wanted him to share her happiness and blissful childhood. She wanted him to trust Lord Kaname like she did. She remembers when Lord Kaname had come to visit her. It had been almost a week since little Zero Kiryu had come to be part of her little family. Her father Kaien Cross had told her that she now had a big brother to look after. He was sad so she must help him forget his sadness. It had been two weeks since Lord Kaname had visited her. He had gone for important business and he had now returned to her again and she was happy and she was so excited to introduce her prince and savior to her big brother Zero.

Zero's first reaction had been to attack Lord Kaname and she had to place herself between them pleading to Zero to stop. He was being rude to her precious prince. Lord Kaname had giving her a small smile the smile that she thought was hers and hers alone then he had turned to Zero and introduced himself. But Zero was being unreasonable rude. It was not the last time that Zero was rude to Lord Kaname but she tried her best to make those two to be friendly towards each other. She had gone and told Lord Kaname about the terrible experience Zero had and ask him to forgive him and be nice to him like he had always been to her, Lord Kaname was never able to deny her anything and he did his best to be agreeable and polite to Zero; however, Zero only made his best to keep away when Lord Kaname came to visit so Yuki felt it was only right to tell Lord Kaname about Zero's troubles, likes, dislikes, moods and everything there was to be Zero and asked him to forgive him; thus, little by little Zero stop being no one and began to be someone that was precious to her.

Now her head throb with an intense pain pulsating searing into her whole being. The terrible knowledge laughing and taunting her, _'What have I done?' _Images crashing into her overflowed mind, crushing her wounded spirit. _'All I wanted was for Zero to be my big brother and Lord Kaname to be my beloved prince and lover. All I wanted was for them to love each other as brothers for my sake.' _The pain digging into her soul nagging and burrowing deep like a none stop stabbing harassing the flesh.

Zero had taunted her once he began to drink from her blood. He scorned her again and again about her deeply-madly-in-love feelings she harbored for Kaname Kuran. He had learned of her deepest darkest secrets and desires; there was nothing hidden from him any longer once she allowed him to drink from her blood but she did not waver not once. It did not matter to her. All she wanted was for Zero to remind sane, not to fall into the madness that awaited all humans that were turn by a vampire and never given the gift of eternal life.

Lady Shizuka Hio was a pureblood vampire very few remind among the vampires but she never let Zero drink from her blood and finished him turning him into a full-fledged vampire, so now he was destine to become a level E vampire and fall into the madness and die at the hands of the vampire hunters of other vampires and she could not have that. So she forced him to drink from her blood to sustain him and keep him sane as long as possible. She tried to bargain with Lady Shizuka to prevent Zero falling into his horrible fate but she could do nothing. Lady Shizuka had died at the hands of her beloved brother and now this. The images, the knowledge kept coming at her from every angle in her mind. Just like Zero had learned about her most intimate and cherish secrets now she too held all of Zero's dreams and darkest desires.

Again and again she saw herself standing in front of Zero after the battle was over. She wanted to say good-bye to him. She was going away with her real brother and betrothed. Kaname needs her as much as she needs him. They were destined to be together. She was born for the sole purpose of being Kaname Kuran's bride. But she could not let go of her beloved Zero. She still dreams of having them both Zero and Kaname. She dream of Zero standing by her side sharing her happiness and blissfulness as she and Kaname become one, a married couple and have a dozen children to make headmaster Kaien Cross flutter with utter happiness as he taught them like he did to them, to Zero and her.

Zero stood tall and still with her sad violet eyes looking at her while his silver hair snaps against the blowing wind. Then in a hollow voice devoid of emotion he said, "Prove to me that you're a vampire" and she did without hesitation she sank her fangs and broke the supple ivory skin of the tall boy. And then she again learned another terrible, terrible truth. She had learned too much in a few hours. She was not an orphan human girl saved by the gentle Lord Kaname, but the princess born to the Kuran family and only saved by the terrible spell cast by her dying mother in order to protect her from Rido's cruelty.

The drilling continues searing into her skull pulsating like a beam cast out at sea to guide sailors in the night. Zero's sad amethysts stare at her accusingly. The images flooding and bombarding her with the terrible, terrible knowledge, the knowledge, she fought so hard to obtain and now she could not become ignorant anymore. She could no longer claim innocence. _'I'm so selfish. I always want what I want and never stop to think what others may want. I wanted Zero and Lord Kaname and never stop to think what they wanted. I always think I am doing out of altruistic reasons. I lied to myself claiming to care about others, so I think it is my duty to disregard what others may want just to satisfy my selfish self.' _

"Zero!" The name escapes the trembling lips of Yuki as she continues whimpering in her sleep. Kaname's head turns down to stare at the sleeping face of his sister. The tears flow freely from her closed eyes. He feels the twitch form in his close lip mouth. Then he turns away to gaze at the road flowing in a blur outside the window. The twilight was already spreading on the sky and in a few minutes they would arrived at their destination. _'Cry and suffer in silence, my little sister because I'll no longer be there for you. I'm done with you. You'll become my bride as it was decided so long ago but do not think that ours will be a blissful life. My heart and bed belong to another.' _Sighing Kaname whispers, "Zero!"

* * *

The bright sky had begun to darken with the fiery oranges given way to the soft pinks turning into the darkest violet. Twilight was spreading fast in the horizon. He could not remember how long he been crouching in the crumbling falling tower. All of his limbs were stiff with the chilly-air steeping into his bones. He was made aware of his surroundings by the faint voice calling out in the distance. '_Yes! I've a name. How could I have forgotten my name?' _He stretches his limbs careful trying to regain his balanced and movement. His brain had stop functioning for awhile long enough to make him forget the carnage he had survive and all about himself.

"Zerooooo!" The voice sounded familiar and closer this time.

He scanned the rumble underneath. The destruction was spread for a radius of five to ten kilometers. Crumbling buildings everywhere you gaze falling timbers and stone could be hear. He managed to stand up but he felt the pain spreading fast in every cell of his being. Now that he had began to move about. He could feel pain everywhere. The pungent smell of dried blood assaulting his nose, by instinct his right hand fly to his waist looking for the familiar object. His hand took hold of the cold silver-metal gun with the engraved name of _bloody Rose. _"Ichiru" like a whisper the name escapes his parched lips as he brings the gun to his mouth and like a lover places butterfly kisses onto the cold metal.

He remembers again the terrible events of the day. He remembers long forgotten pains too. Everything revolves inside his head. However, he feels empty inside aside from the burning pain flaring inside his body and soul there is nothing else left inside him. He had lost everything. There were no tears to fall down his cold-amethyst eyes. His hair flies freely snapping against the wind and hitting his sore face again and again but even the pain is a hollow pain.

He hears his name again this time is almost in top of him. Then moving torches come at him but he is not afraid for some reason there is nothing left to be afraid of. He waits standing still without uttering a single sound his figure drawing dark against the coming night, and the thumping of his pumping heart rhythmically playing against the snapping of his flowing hair and uniform coat.

"Zero-kun! I've been calling you for hours." The smiling face of headmaster Kaien Cross scolds him.

Zero now begins to descend the rubble of stone and timber that a few hours ago were but the tallest tower of the schools grounds.

Headmaster Kaien Cross sighs relief that at least Zero is alive and with a cheerful voice continues, "Zero-kun! Yagari and I were looking for you once Yuki said her good-byes. The school grounds are empty for the time being but I hope I can rebuild and continue building peaceful relations between the Vampires and human beings. I made your favorite food. I made tomato soup."

Zero continues walking next to the headmaster they both are of the same height 5'11' tall. They both are slim build but that is as far as both of them go in similarities. They both are as different as night and day. Zero is brooding, an angry scold forever plaster in his face except for the rare occasions when he is either looking lost shrouded by eternal sadness or a look of defeat. Kaien Cross is the happy go lucky type, always with a smile in his face except for those rare occasions when an air of power and wisdom shatters his silly antics.

He gives the headmaster the once and over look then quickest his pace to reach the guest room where he has been staying over by Yagari's orders. The headmaster's wing seems to be the only building standing over after the fierce battle that took place almost a day ago. He rushes through the corridors and finds the room then after picking a clean change he goes to the bathroom to take a shower. He lets the scalding water run over his battered body. The water scalds his raw flesh pealing over the dead skin that had begun to scab around his multiple wounds. After a few minutes of letting the water flow freely down his body, Zero slowly begins to slide down to the floor his bare back causing friction against the wall. He sits there for a long time his mind numb, no neurons firing in his brain. The only reason he knows he still alive is the ragged breathing of his lungs, the thumping, thumping of his heart pumping and the pain steeping bone deep but there is no activity in his brain. He cannot think. He has stop thinking from the moment he heard himself telling Yuki that he will killed her.

"I've lost everything. I lost my family, my humanity, my sense of self, my best friend and little sister and I lost…" He makes a paused as he feels the tears rushing down mixing with the lukewarm water that has been running for awhile now. Then the thunderous sound of a grieving laugh is heard as he whispers to himself, "How can you lose something you never have in the first place?"

His head aches with the ringing inside his brain. The firing neurons going berserk after such a long pause, images flashing before his eyes, raw emotions engulf his entire being, the core of his existence falling apart and trying to rebuild itself again and again. Every time an image flashes and an emotions tears at his core the thunderous laugh is heard, the ringing inside his head goes on and on for unending seconds, his mother and father laying on the floor, terror, his brother smiling that snickering smile, anger, the crunching sound of fangs ripping his tender flesh apart, sickening horror.

The moment that those fangs tear apart his flesh he lost his sense of self. He knew then as he knows now that there was no escape. It was snowing outside and his mother was worry because his little twin brother Ichiru had gone outside and he had not come back. Then the horror begins Lady Shizuka Hio was tearing his parents apart. He tried as best as he could to defend just like his master Yagiru had taught him. He fought with a fierce spirit but he was too small, his hands to weak to do any damaged to her then he feels her soft and slender hands arch his head to expose his tender neck and the hot pain steeping into his flesh as her fangs rip his skin and crunch his veins to suck in his blood. The mumbling of her voice as she whispered words to him.

Once she finished drinking his blood all his thoughts on his little twin brother praying that he would not come just yet not until the vampire was gone. His hope shattered when he saw Ichiru standing behind her with his snickering smile anger began to flood inside his mind as he tried to understand. Maybe it was punishment from God. He had taken so much from his brother; he took life from him leaving him to be born a weakling. He took attention and love. Then darkness when he came back to himself, Yagiru and Kaien Cross where surveying the horror before them.

Kaien brought him to his home and on the way he explain him that he would be living with him and his daughter Yuki for the time being until the Vampire Hunter Society decided what to do with him. That was the first time he experienced emptiness in his life. During the walk to Kaien's home, he decided that he would become the best vampire hunter and surpass the legendary kaien Cross then he would die as an offering for all that he had taken away from his little twin brother Ichiru.

But he never had a chance, that night he meet Yuki Cross and she was like a dripping drop of water filling him inside with anger every time she spoke of Lord Kaname, hatred, every time he was remind of what he most become, despair, longing about all longing. Longing for the brother he had lost, so she became his little adorable sister. Yuki Cross was like the stream corroding the rock day after day, babbling and babbling until she changed him from the inside out into the confused person he was now. Because he was confused, he was overwhelm by despair and yearning for something that he most hate and destroy by his own oath.

If it was not for this confusion, he knew his path was clear before him. He was a vampire hunter. He had train hard and long to become a vampire hunter. Even the fact that right now he was a vampire himself dangerously at the brink of becoming level E vampire was not an obstacle because he would go on killing vampires until he himself should be killed. He would die happy with the acceptance that he had fulfilled his destiny and responsibilities as the son of vampire hunters. He would die happy knowing that he had done the work for Ichiru and himself.

But now the despair and longing were deep rooted in his soul. The shivering and shaking of his body brought him back to reality. The scalding water had turn cold and now his flesh was full of goose bumps. He turned down the water and stay rooted to his spot for another long time. Until the cheery voice of Kaien Cross make him face the moment.

"Zero-kun! Zero-kun let me take a look at your wounds before we go down for dinner." Kaien had waited patiently enough for Zero to calm down and collect himself. He knew he was a strong boy and he would be okay but now it was time for him to intervene. Zero had a tendency to brood too much in his opinon.

Zero stood up took a deep breath and whisper to himself, "I want to live! I want to be love and cherish! Father and mother in heaven is it too wrong to want these things? Ichiru forgive me! I want to do it for both of us. You loved Lady Shizaku and I know she love you in her own way. I don't hate her. You asked me not to hate her and I don't. I want to live! I want to live!" he finished as a silent prayer.

Then wearing a pair of slacks, he follows Kaien barefoot to his office where he kept most of the first aid supplies. Once he disinfected and bandages the most serious wounds, Kaien says, "Zero-kun! Don't give up! You still a vampire hunter and a long life still ahead of you. You have fought and fought and yet you still not falling into the level E madness, so I'm sure there still hope for you." Kaien Cross regales him with a broad smile and then pushing him towards the dining room continues, "I was told tomato soup is your favorite by Ichiru-kun."

Zero scans the room in front of him Yagiru is sitting at the table with his back to the window facing him. A cigarette dangles dangerously from his mouth as he cups a cup of tea on his hands. His cowboy straw hat half covering his face and his dark-bluish-black hair falling in disarray staring at him with his cold-blue eyes. Then he picks-up his right hand to remove the cigarette as he puff some smoke into the air breathing through his nose asking with a cold voice, "Zero-kun, what are you?"

Zero closes his eyes for a few seconds then his curl eyelashes flutter open revealing his cold amethyst sparkling with a fierce determination, "I'm a vampire hunter! I'm a human being!"

"Good! Zero-kun because I have no intentions of sharing my meals and roof with a stinking dying son of a bitch level E." Then with one of his long legs, Yagiru pushes a chair towards Zero.

* * *

Later that same night Kaien Cross and Yagiru were talking at the office of the headmaster, Kain Cross was standing at the large window that overview the entire school grounds while Yagiru was serving himself a strong cup of sake.

"Are you sure that you want to continue struggling with this dream of yours?" Yagiru asks gruffly while he drinks his sake letting the sour drink slowly burn the back of his throat.

Without turning to see what Yagiru was doing, Kaien answers, "It's not only my dream but the desire of the late Lady Juri Kuran and now the goal of Kaname-san himself."

"So the brat lord called you today!" Yagiru state it as a matter of fact while he went to take a sit as he struggle to light up a cigarette while he continue sipping his cup of sake.

Kaien slowly half turn to observe Yagiru before saying, "Actually, it was Akatsuki-kun letting me know of what Kaname-san had in mind." Then going back to his gazing outside the window and forgetting the sudden seriousness, he adds cheerfully, "They plan to comeback in a few weeks since the moon dorms are unscathed. Kaname-san desires to have the wedding between him and my sweet little Yuki in here in six weeks."

Unnoticed to Kaien, Yagiru snakes his arms around his slender body and standing behind him he whispers in his ears, "Now that the little birds are flying the nest. You think you can have some time to feed a lonely wolf."

Closing his eyes and locking his own arms around Yagiru's Kaien answers, "I'll always have time to feed only one wolf but he needs not to be lonely anymore if he can stomach a more sedentary life."

Yagiru now half turns Kaien's face to have a better access to his almost open mouth. He captures the tender lips and worries at them with little bites until he crushes Kaien's mouth with his own forcing his tongue inside the quivering lips touching and sucking wrestling with Kaien's for supremacy. Kaien's is the first to give in who wants to be first. He just wants to be kiss and caress by those roughed hands.

Then in a horse voice Kaien says, "Let's go to the bedroom. We don't want to scar Zero-kun for life."

In one swift move Yagiru carries Kaien bridal style to the bedroom that from now on he is sure will be sharing with the legendary vampire hunter Kaien Cross. He was eager to try this sedentary life that the most powerful vampire hunter in all of the Vampire Hunter society had chosen almost ten years ago. He would have a chance to keep an eye on his favorite pupil Zero and track the movements of the pureblood vampire Kaname Kuran. He did not trust the little lording and he had a bad feeling that the brat would wreck havoc in the life of his beloved apprentice.

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Vampire Knight/Vampire Knight Guilty _that totally and unashamedly appear on this fan fiction. They are the product of Matsuri Hino's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desired to get some romantic Yaoi thrills from her creative work.

**Author's Notes: **The story begins at the end _Vampire Knight Guilty_ on the anime and references to both _Vampire Knight _and _Vampire Knight Guilty._ Those who are regular readers of my twisted stories know by heart now my usual whining… please forgive my grammatical/editing horror nightmares. No beta for this story… Well for most of my stories…


End file.
